


Different Perspectives

by DreamoftheWild



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamoftheWild/pseuds/DreamoftheWild
Summary: Twilight comforts Wild. (2nd POV)Short drabble for the weekly prompt on LU Discord
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Different Perspectives

“Are you okay, Wild?” Twilight asks you. No. You don't think you’ll ever be okay. You tried. You died. You failed. _Failure. Failure._ Hands grab your shoulders, you're shaking. “Cub, I’ve got you.” You feel arms around you. _I don’t deserve this._ Your mind feels empty, where have you gone? Twilight leads you to a sitting position, leaning against him. Tears are on your cheeks. _Help. I need air._ Your hand is taken in his calloused fingers and he places it on his chest. “Breathe.” _In, out._ For the first time in a long time, you start to feel okay.


End file.
